


Steven Rewrite Time

by Mazanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazanity/pseuds/Mazanity
Summary: Steven glanced around finding himself staring at an empty cookie cat freezer. Wasn’t that destroyed when he used it to attack Centipeetle? Wasn’t he with Peridot?





	1. Steven Gem Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317454) by JessicaThePerson03. 



“Steven?” Sadie asked. Turning my head, I looked at the Cookie Cat freezer then at Lars and Sadie. ‘How, why, what? I was in the space ship and how is Lars here and why is he not pink?’ I looked round. ‘How did I even get here, I was just with Peridot then a big flash of light then I don’t … HOW? Steven turned to look back at Sadie and Lars again. ’I’m back in time obviously or I am just dreaming or the whole adventure was just was just a dream.’ Sadie tapped his shoulder. Steven snapped out of it. ‘Nope not dreaming.’

“Sorry, I guessed I zoned out a bit. What were we talking about again? He lied. 

“I’m sorry Steven but I guess they stop making Cookie cat” Sadie stated. 

“What?” 

“Tough bits mans, nobody buys them anymore and I guess they couldn’t compete with Lion Lickers” Lars said sarcastically.

“Umm...” 

“Well if you miss wimpy ice cream so much why you don’t make some with your magic bellybutton?” Lars laughed. 

“That’s not how it works Lars, Sadie maybe a please I have the freezer.” Sadie decided to give him the freezer. Steven waved goodbye and headed out. ‘Now I got to figure out why I am back in the past. Oh right, the Centipede’s are at home.’ 

‘What am I going to do? Steven breathe. Happy thoughts.’ Then I jumped high and floated down. ‘Ok my floating powers still work. Of course they work. Ok option 1 tell the gems and that would bring so many unknowns. Ok 2 options don’t tell the gems and they will find out later. I will deal with this later. At this point they think my mum is so great, yeah right, I’m here to clean up her mess. NO! Steven, don’t think like that. She made me not knowing home world wants me dead thinking I’m her for a crime she may or may not have committed. Nobody knows mum. Oh no Lapis is in a mirror! Perri and the off colours are still in Homeworld! Wait did Perridot even come back with her memories? I wish I could talk to Connie about this but she … isn’t here.’ Slapping himself ‘Got to focus, I have time…right? Of course I do. Wait! I know the future I am the Garnet (giggling). Maybe I could bring Bismuth back but this time I should have not made the choice for her. Maybe I could learn a bit of my human side like the education that Connie does just not school. That 1 day school thing was ok but not my style. There is a library.’ Steven patted himself on the head and heading back to the temple.

Entering the temple, a centipede crawled on top of him. Then Amethyst uses whip to yank Centipeetle off Steven. “Sup, Steven?!”

Pearl and Garnet were proofing the centipedes. ‘Why do I have to go through the whole thing again? Maybe this is a chance to make better choices. I’ll make a plan later.’ Not concentrating, another cenepedial got on me. Pearl lifts up Centripetal, (groans) “Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We’ll get these Centipedes out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple”.

“Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They’re really cool.” I explained. The Centipeetle that Pearl is holding spits acid onto the floor. Steven and Pearl look down into the new hole. 

Amethyst poofs a Centipeetle “um, you guys? These things don’t have gems”.

“That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby” Garnet stated. A Centipeetle sneaks up from beside her as she quickly punches it causing it to poof.

“Aw, man.” Noticing a Centipede raiding the fridge. “Hey! Get out of there! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Aw! Not cool” Garnet punches and poofs it as he notices that the fridge is full of Cookie Cats. “No way. I-it can't be! Where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!” ‘Just like before every word in place. Just got to act my way through this I know the lines already.’ I thought to myself. Then Pearl explained how Amethyst and Garnet stole a bunch. Steven sings the Cookie Cat song and the gems burst out in laughter and applause. ‘Maybe this time I don’t have to kill my cookie cats.’ “I can’t believe this I’m going to save these forever after one bite.”

“Steven” Amethyst said.

“What?” Turning to my gem. “My gem” I hope I am believable. 

“Try summon your weapon” I was so temped to but if I did it too soon they might catch on. Just got play along.

“I don’t know how” I lied. “Oh no it’s fading” Panicking…not really.

Calmly Pearl spook “breath Steven don’t force it”.

“Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either.” Amethyst laughed

“Please don’t” Garnet said.

Then the gem faded. ‘I wonder if I can still use my full power that I know about anyway. Maybe next I will get electricity power. Nah’ Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Amethyst. “Dude you there”

“Yeah, sorry just zoned out a bit. Its just I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?”

In Pearl’s singsong voice “Ooh~ I'll go first!” She took Steven to the hill with a blossoming tree whose petals are falling with grace. ‘This time I know not to bring a Holo Pearl to this place. I still wonder how a balloon sword can cut a tree down. Guess I will never know.’ “Pay attention to these petals, Steven. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!” Pearl’s gem glowed and she summoned her spear. “Like so.”

Next was the Big Donut to visit Amethyst. He picks up pile of petals and tosses them in the air. Amethyst appeared from behind. “Did Pearl tell you the *petal thing*? Nodding to confirm “Listen Steven all that practice stuff is no fun. Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens.” Summoning her whip, breaking a garbage container in two. “See? Didn’t try at all.” 

Hearing Lars from behind, running out back and drops the trash bag “Huh?!Again?”

At the top of Crystal Temple near light house, there he met Garnet. “So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?” Steven explained. 

“Yes. Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channelling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in—“Summoning her gauntlets “At least that’s my way of doing it.” ‘Easy for you you’re a fusion having 1000s of years of practise’ Steven thought.

He obviously didn’t want to recreate the cookie cat incident, it was a mess so heading inside the temple and Steven decided to summon his shield while no one was looking. ‘Yes still got it. I have the mind of state of when I left while I didn’t back then. I can go so much to help. And maybe not break my T.V again. Now that I think about it, the T.V has been broken a lot.’ 

Later that day the Gems and Steven look as the Centipeetle Mother and several other Centipeetles crawl up the temple. “It’s the Mother!” Garnet leaps towards it. 

Pearl turned to Steven. “Stay in the house, Steven!” 

Steven explained. “No way, I'm coming too!” The Gems chase the Mother which leads them to the back of the Temple and she attacks, the Gems take cover behind a broken hand statue as acid is pouring over the side. Garnet explained “Steven!” Sudden Steven summoned his shield blocking it. Garnet started holding back Mother’s pincers. “Yes!” Amethyst shouted. Garnet shouted “Gems, weapons!” The Gems summon their weapons. “Let’s do it.” Gems burst from cover and attack all at once, destroying the mother, a gem falls and Garnet bubbles it away. 

“Steven we are so proud of you.” Pearl hugged Steven nearly suffocating him. “Well done, knew you could go it.” Garnet ruffled his hair. Amethyst got Steven away from Pearl, starting cheering for him. “Good job little man”

Back with Peridot. 

Peridot opened her eyes, shaking her head. ‘What happened?’ Placing her hand on her head she realised something felt off. When things become clearer she realised she had her limb enhancers. “What?” Turning her head forward, seeing a screen in front of her. ‘Nooo got to check’ looked through the window. “Homeworld!” She whispered ‘I was just with Steven than a flash. Please say that wasn’t a dream. I’m on Homeworld. Homeworld! He… Clod!’


	2. Find your Laser Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven saves most of beach city.

Steven P.O.V   
As I went to bed, I thought to use my dream powers to find Peridot. ‘I think I can slip by future vision with my dreams. Garnet is going to be difficult to doge.’ Slowly failing to the sleep.

In the dream world, I turned his shoes to rockets and blasted off out of his dream. ‘Wow it’s so quiet here, never noticed that before. Will this even work? Does Peridot even have her memories of our time together? Did she even come back with me?’ Suddenly a door appeared before me. ‘The old diamond logo’. Same as always just in the centre is a lock. ‘It could lead me to Homeworld. Wait…a second how do the diamonds even know about the dream world if they don’t sleep? Of course they know! Silly Steven I have this power so other gems have this right.’ Thinking it was locked so I tried to move around it but it kept blocking me. Trying to move over didn’t work or under it. ‘Doors are not meant to do that, do they? Fine if would let me past I just open you.” Tugging on the locking was tricky but I finally managed to open it.

Inside was a colourful room. ‘Colour of the diamonds!’ Stood was 4 doors which were obviously diamond shaped. Pink diamonds door was all cracked while the others were perfect and shiny. From what I saw they had handles. As I walked further in this place, I saw another gem. She had pink hair with dark red strips and pinkish, red skin. She wearied a bandana with diamond sparkles. Her hair was down with a rose shape to one side. I could see she has a pink visor under her long fringe. She wearied sort of uniform with pink diamond instead of yellow like the other rubies. Her dressed was similar to my mum in some way just not my colour. She also wearied gloves and had a gem on her right hand like sapphire. The gem spoke. “Who are and what are you going here? SPEAK!” the gem demanded.

I thought to myself. ‘Who is she? I’m sure we’ve never met. How did I even get here? I wonder if she was in in Pink diamond’s court. She is pink of course she was Steven Hope she is friendly? Oh right got to introduce myself.’ Smiling, I spoke. “I’m Steven and I was just looking for Peri-I mean my friend, then I sort of ended up here.” Looking to both sides and back to the gem. “Where is *here* anyway?”

She stared at me. “I do not know any gems named Steven but tell me. How did you even get here?! Only Spinel’s can enter this dimension. Few even know it existed.” ‘So she is a Spinel then.’ I saw the room resembling a diamond shape as Spinel swung her hands together creating her hands glow pink. “Actually I don’t want to know, we don’t have time anyway. You must leave NOW!” 

“BUT!” However I couldn’t get a word in as Spinel summoned her weapon to push me into a portal. ‘Wow! Her weapon looks like a giant *S* shape. This portal looks a little like lions expect a bit different. Do all pink gems know about portals. Maybe Pink Diamond could access them.’ 

Suddenly I woke up hearing the alarm, got dressed and headed with Amethyst to get some fry bits. Amethyst and I ran toward the counter of Beach Citywalk Fries. “Hey, Fryman, give me the bits!” I asked. Mr Fryman the flips sign stating they were closed.

“Aww, what?” 

Amethyst started hitting counter repeating chanting. “Give 'em the bits! The bits, the bits...” I joined in with a smile. ‘Life was so smile back then or now I should say. Just Amethyst and I hanging out not worry about things. “The BITS! The BITS! The BITS!” We both were banging on counter.

“Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?” Mr. Fryman gave in and goes to get the fry bits. We high-five each other as Mr. Fryman hands Steven a bag of fry bits. “I can give you actual fries if you want.” 

“Just the bits, please. Thanks “Taking the bag, walking away while Amethyst picks a handful of bits. I stared looking at the sun seeing the red. “Umm... Amethyst is there red ey…thing meant to be there?”

Amethyst turned towards where I was pointed, noticing the Red Eye “Oh no, what is that doing here? “ Amethyst picks me up and runs while I drops the bits. “Not again” Crying out. At the beach house, I saw Garnet and Pearl looking at the red eye.

Garnet says “This is bad.” Pearl peering through telescope. “Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!”

Amethyst running towards them carrying me “Garnet! Pearl!”

Pearl “We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. *angry* Where were you? 

As Amethyst puts me down I said “... Eating fry bits.” Pearl sighs. ”Oh, can I see?” peers Woah. A Red Eye?! It’s going to infect us all!”

Garnet stated “That’s pink eye, Steven.” Amethyst laughs.

“It’s going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it.” 

“How?” ‘I already know how.  
Garnet adjusts her visor. “The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz.”

“Mom?” I looked down.

Amethyst moans angrily. “If Rose were here, this would be so easy.”

‘You wouldn’t think that if you knew’ I wanted to say but I can’t.

Pearl sighs “I know, but she’s not, and the cannon is missing. We’ll have to find another solution.”

Steven smiled. “If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!” Silence rained over the gems. 

Pearl sugar-coats her opinion of Greg “Greg is... nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon.”

“Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven.” Amethyst placing her hand on my shoulder.

“AMETHYST!” Pearl screamed.

“I’m just saying’, even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now.” Amethyst stated.

Garnet chirped in “True”

“No way, I’m sure he’s just keeping it somewhere safe. Why do you have little faith in him? I’ll prove you wrong.” I pointed at them. Garnet picks up Amethyst and tosses her at the Red Eye, to no effect, making Amethyst fall into the ocean. ‘

“I’m gonna go.” Stomping to the van.

Pearl half-heartedly said”... Okay, good luck.”

Banging on van doors. “Dad, it’s me! Dad, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save... the— WORLD! “I climbed on van yelling “Dad!” And tripping to sets off car alarm. ‘Just like last time’

Dad bursts out with a waffle iron “Who’s there? I have a waffle iron!”

“Dad, it’s me!” On top of the van.

Dad looks up, spotting me. “Steven?” I jumped down and hugged my dad. “I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?”

“What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago.”

Dad blushes “Oh, heh. It was a... slow day at the car wash. Anyway, what’s up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?”

“No! I need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball!” Pointing to the Red Eye. Dad looked and saw Amethyst flying towards the Red Eye, but falls back into the ocean. “Raaaah!!!”We heard from Amethyst.

“Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It... It could be dangerous or interfere with what’s left of my hair.”

“But they need Mom’s cannon. You've gotta know where it is!” ‘I already know where it is’

“Well, I don’t know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be.” 

I rushed to the storage unit “A magical storage unit!”

“Ha, not exactly. But some would say there’s magic inside.” Dad winks at me. “It’s just a shed I use to keep things that don’t fit in the van. If it’s anywhere, it’ll be in here. He opens the door and reveals a shed filled to the brim with boxes and clutter.

“If I’m going in there, I’m gonna need some gear. I tie a flashlight to his head with sock and electric cord wrapped around waist. “Here I go. 

“Good luck! Dad exclaimed 

Clawing into the shed “Woah, cool!” Going in deeper “There it is!” Pulling down some golf clubs “Do you golf?”

“Eh, I’d like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually.” Dad smiled.

Noticing a cannon shaped object. “Hmm, yes! ... A drum.” Rummaging “No, no... “ Gasping “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is this—“I used the T-Shirt Cannon. “Buy T-shirt Cannons? “ Noticing a box full of CDs “Hey, there’s a bunch of copies of your old CD!” Grapping one and stores it in my pocket.

Dad smiled. “Huh. Oh, man, I couldn’t give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I travelled the whole country.”

I chuckled. “I know, Dad.”

“When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except—“

“An ALLIGATOR!” I interrupted.

“No, it was your mother.”

Going in deeper “Hahaha, I know.” And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don’t know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me. 

Hearing a breaking sound, I looked seeing broken photo frame of Mom and dad. “Not again. I got to take this” I whispered to myself. “Umm...dad I accidently broke a photo” I shouted.

“It’s okay buddy. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hot dogs.” Just as dad said that, the cannon glowed. He looked at Red Eye. “Oh boy, that thing’s giving me the willies.” 

“Dad, I found it!” I cheered

“Really? 

Tying cord around cannon dad started the van, dad pulls it out. “This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!”

“How? It’s too big for the van.” A wagon rolls by. “Easy does it.” We put the cannon on wagon as dad droved us to the beach.

“Is it going to be okay?” I asked

He shrugs “If every pork chop were perfect—“

“We wouldn’t have hot dogs!” Chiming in.

(The rest is the same as the episode, I don’t need to explain it.) The cannon shoots a rose shaped blast that destroys the Red Eye, causing it to explode and shrapnel to fall, destroying parts of the city boardwalk.

That night when the gems was in the temple, I got some items and jumped on the warp pad to the dessert. ‘This time I remembered to bring cold water.’ Looking around shouting “Lion”. ‘If I remember it was this way’ I thought to myself. I saw Lion. “Lion of its so good to see you” Giving him the biggest hug in the world. “Oh right you don’t remember me, looking down. “I’m just putting this in your mane. Ok!” 

As I went in, I placed the picture under the tree. Before I went back, I turned and looked at Bismuth. ‘I’ll let you out soon, I’ll make things right.’ “Lion can you take me to the battle field. I’m sorry, I’m asking a lot but please.” Lion nodded taking though me there. 

Once we arrived I dunged up the Rose’s scabbard. “Lion may I...” Lion lowered his head and the sword appeared. I put the scabbard with the sword and placed it back in Lion’s mane. “Thank you Lion. Got to go now” Jumping on the nearest warp pad I headed home. ‘So glad the gems didn’t hear the warp pad.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little long. If you haven't seen then yet the comic goes with the story  
> Link: https://maz-twinkle14.deviantart.com/art/Meeting-Spinel-700643134


	3. Nailed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the gems goes to the Luna Sea Spire

Steven sings along. “Hey Mr. Postman, bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most.” Then Jamie appeared from behind. “Huh?” gasps. “My song came true!” Excitedly Steven asks. “Do you have a package for me today?” 

Jamie opens his bag. “Let me see what I've got here.” Taking out the package. “Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?”

Steven “No, it’s me, Steven, I ordered a Wacky Sack. 

“Oh, right, right, right, Steven!” Pulling out a package and handing it to Steven. “Here it is, Steven Universe.”

Steven looks at package “Ha! This thing is gonna help me save the world. Literally” 

Jamie questioned “Really? It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company.”

“Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I they thi- I mean I don't know how to use my Gem powers— “  
“That seems reasonable.”

Steven said "But there are other ways I can help.” 

“With a Wacky Sack?” Jamie questions again.

“Exactly! Oh right I got to sign something” Signing his name for the package.

“Thanks Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures.”

“That's awful” Suddenly a light glows from Steven's house. “Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are back!” Taking the package and runs upstairs.

“Wait, Steven! What is a Wacky Sack?!” ignoring Jamie, Steven runs to the beach house.

Garnet and the others were covered in feathers. “Hello, Steven.”

Pearl shouts. “Amethyst, we do not need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge!”

“What? I got this.” Slowly Amethyst slides a tray out of the fridge, spilling the milk and dropping the bagels, and puts in the giant egg. Slamming the refrigerator door. A crack is heard from the inside. “Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups!—“ 

Pearl makes a face to Steven. “We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second, we've got to go back out.” 

Steven questions, holding the package. “What? Why?”

Pearl shows Steven the statue. “We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday.” She projects a hologram of the Sea Spire. “It was an oasis for Gems on Earth. It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!”

“What?” Steven’s eyes turn into star shaped. “That's perfect!” ‘Can’t wait to pass. I will remember the statue this time.’

Pearl asks “What? Why?”

“Because I can help carry it for you in this!” Steven takes backpack out of package and makes sound effects.

“A hamburger?”

“It's a Cheeseburger Backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger! I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys would be like, ‘Dang, Steven, that's so cool’. But this is obviously important Gem business.” ‘I can dream, right.’

“Yes, so you should let us take care of it.” 

“What? I'm a Gem!” Lifting up his shirt and points to gemstone. 

“But you've still got a lot to learn.”

Amethyst butted in. “So, let him come!” *waves her hands* “It'll be educational.”

“Hmm, alright.” Pearl agrees handing the statue to Steven “You can carry it in your hamburger.” 

“Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies.” Steven goes to fridge and puts bagels in his backpack, then he goes to his closet and puts two sweaters, an inflatable raft, and a kite in as well. After that, he goes to his room and steps on a stuffed animal. Then gets the first aid and places the moon statue inside his backpack.

“Steeeven, let's gooo!” Pearl called Steven.

“Coming!” Steven walks down stairs and onto the warp pad.

“Woah, Steven, I don’t think you need this much?”

Amethyst laughed “Back that thang up.” 

Garnet commanded. “Let's warp.”

Pearl thought ‘he seems different, he is not playing around.’

The Gems land, Steven falls down, then looks at Sea Spire. “The Sea Spire! Steven explained. The Gems sigh as a piece of the Spire falls off.

Pearl looked around the Spire. “It wasn't like this a hundred years ago.” 

“I'm sensing structural instability.” Garnet stated.

“Gah, Steven!” Pearl saw a piece begins to fall. Pearl jumps up to move Steven, but he summoned his bubble surround them as the piece broke on the touch of the bubble.

Pearl stood with a blank face. “You can activate your bubble, I’m so proud of you. But I think this is too dangerous. We're taking Steven back! She hugs Steven as the bubble disappeared.

“I guess I can” Steven smiled.

Garnet stated. “Enough, we have to move.” The Gems run up the cliff then Garnet comes to a stop them.

Amethyst chimed in. “What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily.”

“No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below.” Garnet throws a rock and it is pulled down.

“So we can't jump?”

“Oh, wait!” Steven pulls out sweaters from backpack and ties them together. Steven whips one end through the window and catches the other end. Taking a deep breath and jumps. 

Pearl cries out. “Wait!” Steven gets pulled down by the vortex.

Amethyst “He's getting sucked down!” 

All the gems cried “Steven!” Steven manages to land unharmed.   
Amethyst cheered. “Steven! Way to go! C'mon, guys!” She summons her whip, grabs Pearl and Garnet, and whips it through the window. Amethyst climbs up and brings the rest into the Sea Spire.

Pearl said to Steven. “Don't ever do that again!”

Steven thought to himself ‘Just did’ “Sorry!”

The Gems walk through the Sea Spire. Pearl explained. “Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside. Ugh... that's... oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so— Oh, and the water damage. This pillar... Oh, and this had a head... Oh, Steven, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory “She turns and sees all the creatures crawling on the statue's shoulders “aaah!” Summoning her spear and slices the statue in half. 

Amethyst shouted. “You guys, we got a problem!” Steven and Pearl run up the stairs to Garnet and Amethyst.

Pearl sees tons of crystal shrimp and gasps. “Steven these are crystal shrimp. It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top.” 

Steven leans towards one of the crystal shrimp. “Can't you just squish 'em?”

Pearl pulls Steven away. “Don't touch that, their shards are deadly!” Pearl puts Steven down. “We need to clear a path.” She projects hologram Amethyst. “Amethyst, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack...” Then projects Garnet on the ceiling. “And Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot. Then I can advance with my...” Projecting herself. 

“Bagel sandwich!” Steven takes two bagel sandwiches out of his backpack, then throws them on each side of the room. The shrimp proceed to follow one of the sandwiches and start to eat them, leaving a clear path for the Gems.

“Brilliant.” Garnet applauded

“Oh hey, what do you know?” Amethyst stared.

Pearl makes her hologram disappear. “Uh, uhh, how did you know that would work?” She stated staring at Steven.

“Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do.” The Gems walk through the now clear path.

Amethyst explained. “You are a shrimp.” The Gems begin to climb the stairs.

“I just want everyone to know: my plan would have also worked. The Gems reach the top of the staircase.” Pearl clarified.

“Watch out! The wall to the left of them cracks and forms a small, rushing river that drops below.” Garnet shouted.

“What are we gonna do?” The Amethyst and the Gems look at Steven. 

Garnet looked at Steven. “What have you got?” 

Amethyst chanting. “Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Pearl, c'mon.”

Pearl “Oh, alright.” Pearl & Amethyst started chanting together. “Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!” Steven smiles and pulls out a yellow raft.   
“A raft!” Steven pulls the raft's handle and it inflates; Amethyst and Garnet gasp.

Pearl told Steven. “Steven, that's so sensible!” Steven places the raft in the water. It quickly floats away, and goes over the side of the Spire. Pearl and Amethyst groan. Garnet kicks a pillar and one end lands on the other side of the river, forming a bridge.

Patting Steven, Garnet said “Good idea anyway, Steven.” The Gems cross the bridge to the other side and begin to walk up another staircase.

Amethyst “Yeah, they can't all be winners.” The Gems slowly climb up the winding stairs. They finally get to the top, and Steven stares in awe. The Gems approach the pedestal.

Pearl explained “this is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal.” Looking up. “And the moon is almost overhead!”

Garnet explained. “Steven, the statue. 

Steven sticks his hand in his backpack and feels for the statue and pulls it out. Steven walks to the pedestal and places the statue. The moon blasts a ray of light onto the statue, which then floats up towards the moon restoring the Spire to its former glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry didn't add an extra feature. Not the best at writing with so if there is any spelling or punctuation mistakes please tell me. I have no editor. I wouldn't be doing a rewrite of Together Breakfast. Chapters might take longer now I am going back to school. I can't wait until I get on the interesting chapters so I might speed up the story a bit. Hope u enjoy. 
> 
> Latest art piece link to the story: https://maz-twinkle14.deviantart.com/art/Amethyst-Steven-and-Smoky-Quartz-702491170
> 
> Back to school piece art: https://maz-twinkle14.deviantart.com/art/Last-Day-of-Freedom-702694737

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to start at the beginning. This is after the episode Change Your Mind. Just guessing until it airs. I'm not the best at writing so I based it off the script mostly. Later on I will make different from the show. Got the idea from the story rewind. Preview of what will be later on once I introduce the other characters:  
> https://pre04.deviantart.net/34fd/th/pre/f/2017/230/f/8/off_colours_and_shorty_squad_team_with_weponds_by_maz_twinkle14-dbk5nsy.png  
> Soon I will introduce Peridot side and more on Homeworld later she will build new little gadgets for the new team.


End file.
